Sakura's Secret
by ImmortalUzumaki
Summary: Sakura wakes up late one night to find a strange tentacle creature with mind altering abilities. What's the worst she could do to the people of Konoha with such a gift?


Sweat dripped from Sakura's forehead, falling to the dirt below her. She struggled to stand, her legs trembling. A shaky breath escaped her lips as the sharp tip of a kunai pressed between her shoulder blades. She felt exhausted and every muscle in her body ached, but she knew she couldn't give up. Not yet. She dived forward and spun around, landing on her back. From the ground, Sakura threw her own kunai at her blonde teammate. Her kunai had a small piece of red paper wrapped around it and when it was inches from the man it exploded. The explosion created a cloud of smoke that gave Sakura time to escape. She pushed herself off the ground once more and ran, her legs burning with fatigue, until she hid behind a tree. How much longer would she be able to fight? She knew it was impossible to match Naruto's stamina for long.

"That's enough training for one day," Kakashi finally announced.

Naruto cried out in frustration and Sakura collapsed, finally letting herself relax. She lay beneath the tree, limbs heavy as iron, and gasped for air.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked after he finished complaining. She gave him a thumbs up then let her arm drop to her side.

"I'll heal myself later," she promised. "Just...give me...a moment..." She lay beneath the tree and closed her eyes. She allowed herself to enjoy the breeze and breathed slow to calm herself.

"Unless something comes up, Team Seven has the next few days off," Kakashi informed them as he shut his book. "Have fun," he said before vanishing in a whirlwind of leaves.

Naruto glanced at Sakura. "You sure you're all right? You look like you're dying."

Despite feeling exhausted, Sakura launched herself at her teammate and punched his face. "Naruto, you idiot! Not everyone can have freakish stamina like you!" she shouted as she grabbed him by the shirt. She stopped herself from hitting him again and stepped back, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, that was out of line." She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled as she began to heal him. "Look, I...Promise to make it up to you later, somehow. But for now..."

"You need sleep," he finished with a warm smile. "I'll see ya later, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura hardly remembered the walk to her apartment. When she arrived she headed for her room, stopping only when her hand touched the doorknob. She realized how sweaty she was and felt disgusting. With a frustrated groan, Sakura spun around, almost tripping over her feet. She marched to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. Once inside, she stripped out of her dirty clothes and stared at herself in the mirror. "Maybe I should get a haircut..." she mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. Her hair reached her shoulders like when she first became a Genin. She studied her hair a moment longer then turned her focus to her body. She cupped her breasts and let out a sigh of disappointment. "If only these were bigger..." she grumbled. Her hands trailed down her body, her fingertips brushing against her skin. She paused with a hand above her pubic hair and bit her lip. "Later," she decided with a nod.

Sakura placed her towel on the counter and stepped into the shower. She shivered and let out a yelp when the water first turned on. "Cold! Cold!" She adjusted the handle and relaxed as the temperature rose. When the shower was hot, Sakura stood under the nozzle and let the water wash over her body. She loved hot showers. Who didn't? It was the most relaxing part of her day. Other than sleeping, of course. Despite that, she knew she couldn't take too long or she'd risk falling asleep standing there. She grabbed her shampoo and poured a little in the palm of her hand. After setting the bottle down, Sakura began to massage it in until her hair was sudsy. She rinsed her hair and laced her fingers through it with a grin on her face. "Much better," she murmured. Finally, she began to soap up her body, running her hands over herself. Once again the urge to touch herself entered her thoughts and she had to rinse herself off as a distraction.

Several minutes later Sakura was finally in her room wearing a fluffy red bath robe. She fell face first onto her bed, far too tired to finish dressing. Sleep was all she could think about and finally she'd get it. With the next few days off, Sakura planned on getting as much rest as she could. Being a Chunin now kept her pretty busy most days, not to mention the work she did at the hospital. She was only 15 and already she had so many responsibilities. What would it be like when she reached Jonin some day? "How the hell does Kakashi-sensei do so much...?" She pressed her face against her silk sheets and closed her eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

Sakura woke with a start hours later and looked around the darkness of her room. Though she couldn't see anything, something seemed...off. She felt as if she were being watched. Not only that, but she noticed a pleasant scent that hadn't been there before she passed out. She couldn't quite describe the smell, though she knew she already loved it. She took a deep breath and got a goofy grin on her face as her cheeks began to heat up. "Is someone there?" she finally called out, snapping out of her daze. "You better show yourself or else!" She soon heard something moving nearby and squirmed as the smell became stronger. Was she getting horny? "Who..."

Sakura fumbled a bit but soon found her nightstand. She turned on her light and sat up to see something small hiding behind her towel. Did a wild animal something get into her apartment?! The thought quelled her arousal and she got out of bed to investigate. She walked over to her towel and picked it up only to find...

A...tentacle?

She stared in confusion at a small tentacle that gave off a feint blue glow. The creature was around the size of her index finger. As she stared at it, it raised one end as if to look back at her. It swayed, letting out a soft, wet clicking noise. Looking a little closer, Sakura noticed the creature's body had a clear slime on it. Was that the source of the pleasant smell? Normally, she'd be freaking out about a worm-like creature being in her room. Instead, she felt a heat returning to her groin as she studied the creature. "What...What are you?" she whispered. The creature stopped swaying and seemed to stare at her. It let out a few more clicks before its 'head' leaned down toward her hand. "You want held?" she guessed. The tentacle wiggled and Sakura giggled a little. She kneeled next to it and held her hand out, watching with fascination as it investigated her hand. When it touched her skin, and she felt the slime, her arousal reached a new high.

When she heard the clicking again, it came from inside her head. She felt startled at first, though it turned to an odd calm. Why would she worry? It seemed fine to her. What she didn't know, however, was the creature's slime was influencing her mind. She watched as it climbed onto her hand and shivered as it crawled around on her arm, leaving a small trail behind it. She found the creature beautiful. She stood and crawled back into bed with it, watching it crawl around on her arm in exploration. "Do you understand me?" The creature clicked and faced her. "Do you...speak?" There was a long silence this time.

"Mama," she heard in her head. This definitely should have been a red flag to her, but instead she thought it made since in a weird way. She had found the creature, right? So why shouldn't she keep it? Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice the tentacle making its way into her bath robe. She snapped back to reality when she felt something nudging against her clit and let out a gasp of pleasure. It nudged her again then looked to her as if waiting for something. "I...I don't understand, buddy. What is it?" she asked with a shaky voice. She watched the tentacle crawl onto the bed and blushed as it began to grow. It was soon around six inches long. "Do you want my body?" she guessed. "Or..." She found it hard to focus now. The smell was overwhelming and she had the strongest desire to taste the slime. Would it taste as good as it smelled? She had to find out.

She lay on her back and opened up her bath robe, her cheeks as pink as her hair. She smiled at the creature and licked her lips before asking, "Do you want my mouth, buddy?" He slithered around the bed like a snake until he was at her side. The glowing tentacle studied her mouth for a moment before slithering onto her body. Once again, he began to change in size until he was a foot long. He slid between her breasts, leaving them slick with his slime, until his 'tip' was in front of her mouth. She opened wide and moaned as he slid in. God, his slime was delicious!

Despite her eagerness to please her new friend, Sakura was clumsy at it. She was a virgin, after all. She ran her tongue along the part of the tentacle in her mouth and sealed her lips around him. He wiggled around in her mouth, making soft clicks in response to the pleasure. Sakura moved her head from her position, her soft lips sliding up and down his length. One of her hands moved between her legs and she began to thrust three fingers into her pussy. Her fingers moved as her tongue worked over the creature and she even began to tighten her lips. Her mind was going blank from the taste and her body was hot all over. She had never been so wet before!

Sakura almost began to cry when the tentacle pulled out of her mouth.

"Wait, I promise I'll do better! Let me taste you again!" He refused to slide back into her throat and instead began to sway again. Despite no words being shared, Sakura somehow knew what he wanted. "Do you want mommy's throat? I promise you can have it if you want. Let mommy make you feel good!" It was her first attempt at begging, but it seemed to do the trick. He slid back in, much deeper than before, and even began thrusting. It was a slow pace, but Sakura was happy already. To add to her new friend's pleasure, Sakura cupped her breasts around his thick length. His 'tip' slid deep in her throat as his body moved between her breasts. Her body shined with his slime by now and she could only think of him. Nothing else mattered to her at the moment.

The tentacle soon began to wiggle once more in her mouth. She felt confused, at first, until she began to taste something even better than his natural slime. It was thicker and tasted far better. Her mouth became filled with the creatures cum and something changed in her mind.

Before, when she was dealing with the slime, she figured it would be a bit of fun. Hell, she was probably dreaming, so why not go along with things? What she didn't know, though, is as soon as she finished swallowing his cum, her fate was sealed. The effects of the slime were now permanent and Sakura didn't want her friend to go away.

When the creature pulled from her mouth, and she was able to speak again, she asked, "What...What's your name, buddy? I'd like to call you something..." The entire situation was almost funny to her. Her body had been soaked with slime, and her belly full of his cum, yet she didn't know what to call him? The sluttiness of the situation only added to her arousal.

"Z...Zuran..." he finally managed to reply. It was difficult speaking to her, but he was learning with each word she said. "M...Mama..."

Sakura wiped up some slime from her tits and licked it off her fingers. She wanted to do everything she could to make Zuran happy. "Do you want mommy's throat again?" she offered with her sexiest grin. "Do you want my tight holes, buddy?" she continued as she spread her legs and began to tease her clit. "I'll do anything for you!" she swore. She shifted a little and spread her lips open for her...friend? Lover? She didn't care at the moment. Zuran slithered between her legs and nudged against her opening. Despite how wet she was, her passage was too tight for him to sink in yet. She noticed his hesitation and pouted. "Too tight?" She got out of bed and went to her dresser. She looked through her supplies until she found a scroll that was almost as thick as him. She smiled as the tentacle wrapped around her leg and traveled up her body, soon resting near her face. She kissed him once, savoring the taste, then spread her legs and pressed the scroll against her hole. One way or another, she was going to feel Zuran penetrate her. She pressed hard and let out a squeal when it finally sank in. She stretched around the scroll, soaking it in a matter of seconds. Her juices ran down her thighs and dripped to her carpet. She wondered, briefly, if alien slime was easy to wash out of silk.

As she worked the scroll in and out of her pussy, she took Zuran back into her mouth. She licked as much of his length as she could, tasting as much of him as possible, while her free hand stroked the rest. She felt lightheaded and it became hard to focus, her vision becoming blurry. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so fucking horny. Wanting to get the scroll deeper, Sakura raised her left leg onto the dresser, putting herself in a split. Being a Kunoichi, a little stretching was a piece of cake. With the new angle, she was able to work the makeshift dildo almost all the way in. Deciding she had worked herself open enough, Sakura pulled the scroll out and tossed it to the side. "Come on, babe, fuck me hard," she begged the creature.

One last time for the night, she watched Zuran transform. He slithered off her body and onto the floor. His body pulsated as several smaller tentacles branched off from his body. As she lowered her leg and bent over the dresser, Zuran began to climb her body. The smaller tentacles opened her up while his main body slid in. It was still a tight fit, but he managed to fit the first five inches of himself into her. As he began to slide deeper, her walls spasmed around him. One of his small tentacles reached out and wrapped around her clit, massaging it. Her legs trembled from pleasure and she struggled to stay standing. She gripped her dresser tight, cracking the wood, and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. "Fuck, why did I wait so long to try sex? This feels amazing!" She cried out as he pulsated deep inside her pussy. She came hard, her juices soaking his length and her thighs, and nearly collapsed onto her dresser. He wasn't done yet, though. The tentacle teasing her clit slithered between her cheeks and rubbed its slimy length against her puckered hole. Though she was drunk with lust, she took notice of this and tensed up. "I...I've never touched that hole," she whispered. The tentacle retreated immediately and she let out a sigh of relief which transitioned into a moan of pleasure when she felt an intense heat in her belly. Zuran had filled her with so much cum that it leaked out around him and ran down her thighs.

Panting heavily, barely able to stay awake now, Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you found me..." When he pulled out, her pussy was left gaped and leaking his cum. She whimpered a little as it dripped to the floor and reached between her legs to cup her pussy. "What a waste of cum," she complained. She glanced back at her bed and considered heading to it. Her sheets were already a mess from his slime, what harm could a little cum do? Of course, if she didn't shower, she'd end up a mess when everything dried. With her lust dying down a little, her regular personality began to return and in the end she took another shower before falling asleep, naked, on her couch. Zuran had returned to his original tiny size and seemed to be sleeping on her stomach, his soft blue glow lighting the room.

* * *

**Few notes about the story. Sakura and her alien-tentacle 'friend' will basically be the head of the harem. The slime is what gets to them at first, though they can resist. Once things go all the way, though, the mind control becomes set. Sakura being the first to bond with the creature will, at some point, allow them to 'connect' sort of which would allow for possible futa segments. Also, I'm toying with the idea of having the mind control work both ways, making them actually care about each other. Or would it be better to have the love be one sided? Do you have any girls you'd like to see added to it? Thoughts?**


End file.
